


Diabeł w koziej skórze

by Nisssha



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Case Fic, Human bill, M/M, romans, tajemnica, wolny rozwój związku, zagadka, śledztwo
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisssha/pseuds/Nisssha
Summary: Telefon od Soosa wyrywa bliźnięta ze studenckiego życia. Z Tajemniczej Chaty zginęła koza i parę innych podejrzanych rzeczy.  Czy to paranormalne zjawiska czy zwyczajne roztargnienie? I czy Bill Cipher może mieć z tym coś wspólnego?Publikowane także na Wattpadzie





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

Słońce świeciło niemiłosiernie i choć normalnie na tak piękną pogodę już wiosną Dipper by nie narzekał, to teraz łypał z nieukrywaną wściekłością na promienie padające na ekran jego laptopa, praktycznie uniemożliwiając z niego korzystanie.

Egzaminu końcowe zbliżały się szybko, a z niektórymi pracami na zaliczenie był już spóźniony. Tak jak z artykułem nad którym właśnie próbował pracował, zatytułowanym, mało kreatywnie: 'Rozprawa na temat społeczności akademickiej'. Temat ten Dippera nie interesował, ale jak prowadząca zajęcia twierdziła, dziennikarz nie zawsze może pisać to, co chce, a zazwyczaj pisze, to co musi, bo jeść też musi.

Nie do końca tak wyobrażał sobie studiowanie dziennikarstwa. A dokładniej, zupełnie nie tak. Jedynymi zajęciami, na których bawił się dobrze, były te z kreatywnego pisania i po dwóch latach studiowania więcej niż jeden profesor sugerował mu zmianę kierunku na bardziej odpowiadający jego zainteresowaniom.

Dipper uśmiechał się, kiwał głową, potwierdzając, że owszem, ma bujną wyobraźnię, po czym słabo ocenioną pracę zgniatał i wrzucał do kosza, nie wspominając nawet, że 'Nawiedzenie Posiadłości Northwest' nie jest fikcją stylizowaną na literaturę faktu, a po prostu epizodem z jego dzieciństwa.

Nie miał pojęcia, czemu spodziewał się, że jego próby pisania o zjawiskach nadnaturalnych kiedykolwiek zostaną potraktowane poważnie. Może i była to naiwność z jego strony, więc wzruszał tylko ramionami i więcej o tym nie pisał, wybierając nudne, wygodne tematy, zazwyczaj socjologiczne, co bardziej pasowałoby do społecznej, studiującej nauki polityczne Mabel, a nie do niego.

Czasem żałował, że nie zaakceptował propozycji wujka Forda. Teraz niestety nie była już aktualna, obojgu wujków opłakali już na pogrzebach parę lat temu.

Może i zbierał same najlepsze noty i pochwały, że styl ma wybitny i dostrzega detale jak niewielu potencjalnych dziennikarzy ale w środku czuł pustkę. I złość, ale głównie pustkę. Tylko co innego miałby zrobić, nie kończyć studiów? To nie wchodziło w grę.

Ze złością chwycił puszkę napoju energetycznego i pociągnął długi łyk, próbując zmusić swój mózg, by wreszcie skupił się na relacjach doktorantów z profesorami. Nawet gdyby wyobraził sobie, że relacje te nie są do końca platoniczne, to temat byłby absolutnie obrzydliwy.

Pukanie przerwało mu te daremne wysiłki. Zanim zdążył choćby otworzyć usta drzwi otwarły się na oścież, a Mabel, jak zwykle nie szanująca jego prywatności za grosz, weszła do pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i ani na chwilę nie przestając mówić do telefonu trzymanego przy uchu.

\- Nie, nie, nie musisz dzwonić później, już tu jestem! Tak, Soos, już ci przekazuje Dippera, nie martw się, ma czas, nic nie robi. - Mabel mrugnęła do niego przekornie z szerokim uśmiechem, ale denerwowanie się nie miało sensu. Przynajmniej dała mu znać, z kim będzie rozmawiał.

Przyjął telefon z jej dłoni, patrząc, jak pada na jego łóżko w chmurze niebieskiego tiulu spódnicy, ruchem śmiertelnie wykończonego stworzenia. Teatralny dramatyzm był ulubioną formą wyrazu Mabel.

\- Cześć Soos, tu Dipper. Coś się stało? - Jeśli w jego głosie było słychać wyrzuty sumienia, to tylko odrobinę. Dipper zaniedbywał kompletnie kontakty z kimkolwiek w Wodogrzmotach, wierząc, że Mabel będzie robiła to za nich obojga. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś szukał z nim kontaktu, czuł się głupio, bo sam nie rozmawiał z nikim, poza wujem Fordem. Póki ten jeszcze żył. Teraz... Nie rozmawiał z nikim.

\- Nie, wszystko dobrze - odparł Soos radośnie, wprowadzając chłopaka w lekką dezorientację. - To znaczy, no, nie, ale tak generalnie, to tak - Soos zagmatwał się w swoim wyjasnieniu i Dipper poczuł, jak cała sympatia do nierozgarniętego mężczyzny rozlewa mu się ciepłą falą po piersi.

\- Z Melody wszystko w porządku? - Dipper poczuł się w obowiązku zapytać. Żona Soosa mieszkała teraz z nim w Tajemniczej Chacie i o dziwo wydawało się, że jest zadowolona z życia. To, ze ta dwójka się odnalazła było małym cudem. Nie, żeby tych w Wodogrzmotach kiedykolwiek brakowało.

\- Tak, i z dzieciakami też - Soos poinformował go radośnie. Dipper kompletnie zapomniał, że mężczyzna miał dzieci. Mimo, że był od niego młodszy, teraz sam Soos wydawał mu się dzieckiem. 

\- To co się stało? - Dipper dał sobie spokój z uprzejmościami i przeszedł do sedna. Z chęcią poodkładałby jeszcze pisanie, ale zwyczajnie nie wiedział, jak podtrzymać teraz rozmowę, gdy nic ich już w zasadzie nie łączyło. Nie miał społecznego talentu Mabel ani wystarczająco samozaparcia, by się nauczyć sztuki rozmawiania z każdą osobą na świecie.

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Mabel podniosła się i nastawia ucha. Najwidoczniej Soos nie wtajemniczył jej zbyt dokładnie.

\- Nooo... Dzieje się coś dziwnego - wyznał w końcu mężczyzna, po chwili ciężkiej ciszy. W realiach Wodogrzmotów mogło oznaczać to wszystko. Dipper milczał, czekając, aż Soos zbierze myśli. - Nie jestem pewien, czy to faktycznie coś poważnego - dodał po krótkiej chwili i natychmiast kontynuował - ale Gompers zniknął.

Ah tak, Gompers, wredna koza wujka Stanka. Soos odziedziczył ją razem z chatą i widać wciąż tam była.

\- Może po prostu gdzieś poszedł? Albo po prostu zdechł gdzieś w lesie? - Dipper zasugerował logiczne rozwiązanie. W końcu zwierzę było tam odkąd pamiętał, nie mogło żyć w nieskończoność.

\- Może... - Soos z pewnością nie brzmiał na przekonanego. - Ale to nie wszystko. Z chaty znikają też inne rzeczy. Jak książki. Albo świece. Nie wiem, co jeszcze. Może i to nic prawdziwego, ale ja nie wiem... - mężczyzna zawiesił głos.

Dipper próbował się zmusić, by nie czuć podekscytowania, bo przecież nic nie miało prawa się dziać, Wodogrzmoty były praktycznie uśpione od czasów Billa, ale jednak jakiś instynkt podpowiadał mu, że Soos się nie myli i w mieście znowu pojawiły się złośliwe paranormalne moce.

A może po prostu sam chciał w to wierzyć.

Spojrzał na ledwo rozpoczęty artykuł, a gdy podniósł wzrok napotkał iskrzące spojrzenie Mabel. Nie tylko w nim Soos rozbudził nadzieję.

\- Co myślisz, Dipper? Powinienem się martwić? - Soos przywołał jego uwagę.

Dipper powinien się wstydzić tego, jak szybko podjął tę decyzję, ale postarał się o tym nie myśleć, zamiast tego odpowiadając Soosowi.

\- Nie wiem, jeszcze nie wiem. Ale się dowiem. Znajdziesz dla nas miejsce na poddaszu? Jedziemy do was.

Dipper z impetem zatrzasnął laptopa, szybko kończąc rozmowę, podczas gdy Mabel zdecydowała się zarwać jego łóżko, skacząc na nim w górę i w dół w chmurze niebieskiego tiulu i piszcząc z uciechy.

Ona miała już semestr zaliczony i wycieczka jak najbardziej jej się należała, nie to co jemu, ale Dipper postarał się wypchnąć tę niewygodną myśl z głowy.

 

Dipper mimo, że rejestrował, że Mabel coś do niego mówi, to nie słyszał ani słowa, będąc tak zatopionym w myślach, że dopiero energiczne szturchanie w ramię przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.

Rzucił okiem na siostrę, która leżała z nogami na desce rozdzielczej, na rozłożonym maksymalnie fotelu i wpatrywała się w niego ze zniecierpliwiona miną.

Westchnęła ciężko i sięgnęła do radia, by ściszyć jakąś pop piosenkę, do tej chwili głośno grającą w samochodzie.

\- Jaką masz hipotezę, drogi braciszku? - Mabel powtórzyła, zniecierpliwionym tonem, jakby to jego winą było, że nie słyszał. Jakby nie mogła wcześniej ściszyć muzyki i po prostu powtórzyć.

\- Nie wiem - odparł Dipper zgodnie z prawdą. Oczywiście, różne pomysły krążyły mu po głowie, ale nie mógł zadecydować, co ostatecznie myślał.

Rzucił ponownie okiem na Mebel. Dziewczyna, w geście na pół nerwowym, na pół zamyślonym mięła skrawek spódnicy i patrzyła przez okno.

\- Może to być po prostu nic, a Soos zgubił rzeczy i o tym zapomniał, kozę zjadł drapieżnik i jedziemy tam bez sensu. - Mabel skwitowała ten pomysł tylko prychnięciem. - No tak, może bardziej prawdopodobnym jest, że coś się dzieje. ale to może być wszystko - podkreślił.

Wiedział, że oboje myślą o tym samym. Bill Cipher. Nie było teoretycznie żadnych logicznych przesłanek, ale Dipper i tak nie mógł powstrzymać mrocznego podejrzenia przechodzącego mu zimnym dreszczem po kręgosłupie. Odkąd udało im się go pokonać, magia w Wodogrzmotach wydawała się uśpiona i nagłe dziwne wydarzenia nasuwały mu od razu myśl o ich śmiertelnym wrogu.

\- Skoro może to być wszystko, to może to być i on - wytknęła mu Mabel. - Ale czy ta koza nie powinna już być dawno martwa, tak swoją drogą? - Dipper pokiwał głową, ale Mabel kontynuowała. - Są super przeurocze, ale też strasznie dziwaczne, z tymi oczami. Nawet trochę straszne. Jeżeli ktoś by z nim współpracował, to na pewno Gompers.

Mabel nawet nie wypowiadała imienia Billa. Rzadko rozmawiali o wydarzeniach sprzed lat, nie było sensu rozdrapywać tych ran. Kiedyś próbowali rozmawiać z innymi ludźmi, ale, naturalnie, nikt im nie wierzył. W końcu sami także przestali o tym mówić, uznając, że poza Wodogrzmotami ich przeżycia... nie były prawdziwe.

\- Nie wiem, Mabel. Zobaczymy na miejscu, ale naprawdę, mam nadzieję, że Soos jest po prostu sobą i zgubił nie tylko książki, ale i kozę. Może roślinność w Wodogrzmotach też jest magiczna i Gompers dzięki jedzeniu żyje dłużej? - Mabel nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Prawdopodobnie byłaby nawet mniej przekonana, gdyby Dipper dał jej znać, że sprawdził, jak długo żyją kozy i Gompers powinien być martwy od co najmniej pięciu lat, albo nawet dłużej, nie wiedział, ile czasu tam był, zanim go poznali.

\- No dobrze - westchnęła Mabel. - Mam nadzieję, że masz rację.

Dipper też powinien tak myśleć, ale z jakiegoś powodu szczerzył się jak szaleniec i dociskał pedał gazu, przekraczając prędkość i prując w kierunku horyzontu.

Zostało im jeszcze ponad sześć godzin jazdy, a Dipper jak nigdy chciał ponownie spotkać morderczego demona z innego wymiaru i nie wiedział, czego bać się bardziej, jego, czy siebie samego.


	2. Rozdział drugi

Kiedy w końcu zaparkowali przed Tajemniczą Chatą było już mocno po północy i księżyc w pełni świecił na bezchmurnym niebie. Klucz odnaleźli bez problemu, nawet bez użycia latarki. Jak zwykle, schowany był pod ogrodowym gnomem, naturalnie nie prawdziwym, a zwyczajnym, glinianym. Dipper i tak zmierzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem odstawiając go na miejsce. On i gnomy już nigdy nie mogli być przyjaciółmi.

Otworzył drzwi i wszedł pierwszy, z Mabel blisko za jego plecami. Musieli być cicho, córka i syn Soosa i Melody z pewnością spali już od dawna, wraz z resztą domostwa, wnioskując po kompletnej ciszy spowijającej okolicę.

\- Mam dość - szeptem poskarżyła się Mabel, zamykając za nimi drzwi wejściowe. - Potrzebuję prysznica i przynajmniej dwóch kubków kawy.

Jedno pobieżne spojrzenie wystarczyło, by Dipper gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Mabel wpadła na jego plecy, wydając z siebie zdumiony pół okrzyk, pół jęk.

\- Nie mów, że już coś widzisz, Dipper, ja naprawdę nic nie będę robić, póki się nie ogarnę, jechaliśmy ponad dziesięć godzin - kontynuowała marudzenie jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim zorientowała się, że coś było nie tak. - Czy ty coś serio widzisz? - zapytała poważniej.

\- Tak, ale to niemożliwe - mruknął. Nikt poza Mabel nie zrozumiałby tej odpowiedzi. Zatoczył koło dłonią, wskazując na ogół salonu. - I zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. Takie zbiegi okoliczności się nie zdarzają. - Z wyjątkiem tego, że im, szczególnie w Wodogrzmotach, zdarzały się.

Wszystko wokół pokryte było błyszczącym pyłem, w niektórych miejscach wciąż jeszcze nie rozmazanym i układającym się w ślady kopytek. Niezbyt wielkich, nie byłoby zbyt daleko idącym wnioskiem, że kozich.

W jednej z takich plam pyłu stali i Mabel bez chwili zastanowienia podniosła nogę, łapiąc ją w swoje dłonie, by przeanalizować pył na podeszwie buta.

\- Mogłaś się po prostu schylić - rzucił Dipper bez emocji, ale bez protestów przyjął dłoń Mabel, która teraz także umazana była pyłem.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała dziewczyna, obserwując, jak Dipper pociera, wącha i przygląda się z bliska świecącej w ciemności lekkim, złotawym blaskiem dłoni.

\- Pamiętasz, że powiedziałem, że to bez sensu? - Mabel spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę, więc zapewne pamiętała. - Ten pył jest z grzybów, który widać tylko w pełnię. Naturalnie, rosną tylko w Wodogrzmotach.

\- Czyli jeśli zostalibyśmy na jutrzejsze zajęcia, zamiast jechać tu na łeb i szyję, to byśmy nie zobaczyli tych śladów - Mabel na wpół jęknęła na wpół westchnęła oszołomiona tą informacją.

\- Podczas pełni te grzyby wspomagają siłę rytuałów magicznych - kontynuował Dipper naukowym tonem. - Mogą też służyć za magiczne okręgi do rytuałów, bo oczywiście, rosną w czarcich kręgach, pewnie jakaś zasada decorum magicznego je do tego zmusza - zakończył żartem, ale Mabel nie wyglądała na zachwyconą.

\- I pewnie musimy ruszać natychmiast, bo inaczej świat się zawali?

Dipper pokiwał głową solennie, a Mabel jęknęła i potarła twarz dłonią, rozprowadzając pył po całej twarzy. Wyglądała jakby ktoś wysypał na nią miskę brokatu, albo, cóż, ona sama przykleiła do siebie całą miskę brokatu. W jej wypadku wyglądało to zupełnie naturalnie, jakby urodziła się z brokatem zamiast naskórka.

\- Ale kawa? I prysznic? - jęknęła, a Dipper sam poczuł, że minuta odpoczynku jest mu absolutnie potrzebna.

\- Na prysznic nie mamy czasu. Kawę damy radę wcisnąć.

\- Drogi braciszku, udało ci się ubić interes - odparła Mabel i zniknęła w drzwiach kuchni.

 

Mabel zamieszała kubek prawie białej od mleka kawy, prawdopodobnie słodkiej jak wszystkie demony (Dipper nie był pewien, że była to akurat tego dnia najlepsza metafora) i zaczęła mówić tonem pełnym zastanowienia:

\- Więc gdybyśmy przyjechali absolutnie jakiegokolwiek innego dnia miesiąca to niczego byśmy się nie dowiedzieli?

\- Niczego - potwierdził Dipper, odstawiając swój pusty już kubek. Miał ochotę na jeszcze jeden, ale nie mieli tyle czasu. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nawet na ten pierwszy czasu nie mieli. - Może mieliśmy po prostu mnóstwo szczęścia… - urwał.

\- A może ktoś to zaplanował - dokończyła Mabel. W świetle kuchennej lampy nie było widać grzybowego pyłu na jej twarzy. wyglądała tylko na zmęczoną, ale w jej oczach wciąż tliły się iskierki.

Wypiła do dna kawę i odstawiła kubek hałaśliwie do góry dnem, jakby właśnie strzeliła shota tequili.

\- Gotowa?

\- Na potencjalną śmierć, chorobę psychiczną i walkę z demonami z innych wymiarów? Czekałam na to od lat!

 

Choć z taką radością wyrzuciła z siebie ta deklarację, w środku lasu, z jedną tylko latarką i zmierzając ku celu tylko na podstawie wspomnień Dippera z lat dziecięcych, Mabel nie była już taka radosna. Chłopak czas czuł, że siostra trzyma się blisko niego, starając się nie potykać o gałęzie w zupełnie niedopasowanych do leśnych warunków balerinkach.

Włosy związała w niedbały kok na czubku głowy i z każdą minutą wyglądał on gorzej, gdy gałązki i liście wplątywały się w niego. Dipper szedł dla niej odrobinę zbyt szybko i oddychała gwałtowniej niż zwykle, ale nie zwalniała kroku, gdy oboje starali się iść przez las robiąc możliwie jak najmniej hałasu.

\- Dipper - syknęła przez zęby, łapiąc go za rękę i wskazując na ściółkę parę metrów przed nimi. I rzeczywiście, lśniące ślady dotarły tutaj jakąś inną drogą, ale wyraźnie było widać w którą stronę podążały.

\- Jesteśmy blisko - odparł szeptem, rozglądając się dookoła. Las nieco się zmienił, ale nie na tyle, by Dipper nie był w stanie rozpoznać gdzie jest. Okolice miasteczka miał wypalone w mózgu jak rozgrzanym żelazem.

Zgasił latarkę zbliżając się do polanki, widać już było przez przerzedzone drzewa złotą łunę połyskujących grzybów. Ich blask zdawał się jaśniejszy w świetle księżyca, choć właśnie w świetle powinny być niewidoczne. Magiczne grzyby najwidoczniej nie zamierzały działać zgodnie z prawami fizyki o odróżniały światło księżyca od innych jego źródeł.

Zatrzymali się na brzegu polanki, przyglądając się z uwagą scenie potencjalnej zbrodni.

Oboje zauważyli to w tym samym czasie, Dipper zdążył wziąć głęboki oddech gdy poczuł długie paznokcie Mabel wbijające mu się gwałtownie w ramię.

\- Widzę - poinformował siostrę, czując, jak ta staje tak blisko niego, że poczuł jej oddech na karku.

Nic nie wydawało mu się w tym momencie realne. Nie mieli już dwunastu lat, koza nie mogła zaplanować magicznego rytuału, a przygody nie zdarzały się dorosłym ludziom.

A jednak, świece płonęły metry od nich i coś leżało pośród czarciego kręgu.

\- Gompers tu był - zauważyła Mabel, w szoku zapominając, że właśnie się skradają i z każdej strony może im grozić niebezpieczeństwo.

Lśniące ślady kopytek widać było na całej polanie. Szczególnie koncentrowały się wokół kręgu i Dipper także skupił tam swoją uwagę, wytężając wzrok, by dostrzec, co takiego leżało wewnątrz kręgu.

Wstrzymał na chwilę oddech gdy uświadomił sobie, że patrzy na nagie ciało.

\- Co do cholery? - zapytała Mabel pełnym głosem. Ciało najwidoczniej nie miało nic przeciwko hałasowi, bo dalej leżało w pełnym bezruchu.

Dipper, po cichu modląc się, żeby nie było to najgorsze, ruszył pierwszy, delikatnie wyciągając ramię z uścisku siostry. Wstrzymując oddech przekroczył grzybowy krąg, ale nie wydarzyło się absolutnie nic.

Osoba z bliska okazała się mężczyzną o złotawej karnacji i szczupłym ciele, odcinającym się wyraźnie od leśnej ściółki. Z ulga Dipper zauważył, ze pierś unosi się i opada w rytmicznym oddechu. Koło ust miał zaschnięte stróżki krwi, ale poza tym nie widać było innych obrażeń.

Przynajmniej nie był martwy.

Mabel nagle pojawiła się na brzegu kręgu, odrywając jego uwagę od ciała.

\- Rumienisz się - poinformowała go bez emocji.

\- Mamy teraz inne problemy - odparł, starając się brzmieć naturalnie, ale poczuł, jak zdradliwy rumieniec rozlewa się bardziej po jego policzkach. Dla własnego spokoju ściągnął jednak bluzę zawiązaną w pasie i rzucił ją na dolną połowę ciała mężczyzny, zakrywając bardziej problematyczne rejony.

\- Mam nadzieję, że twój problem się nie powiększa - zażartowała Mabel bez żadnego humoru w głosie. Dipper miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie jest w szoku. Nie potrzebował dodatkowych problemów.

Dipper klęknął koło mężczyzny, ujmując jego nadgarstek w dłonie. Szybko znalazł puls, uderzający stabilnie o skórę. Kolejny mały cud.

Mabel w końcu też przekroczyła granicę kręgu i stała teraz nad głową Dippera, patrząc w zastanowieniu na bezwładne ciało.

\- Dziwny kolor włosów. Nie są nawet blond, tylko… żółte? Muszą być farbowane - zauważyła z zastanowieniem.

Dipper, dotąd skupiający się na najistotniejszych sprawach wreszcie pozwolił sobie faktycznie przyjrzeć się leżącemu mężczyźnie. I nie tylko kolor włosów był nietypowy. Pierś i ramiona były pokryte tatuażami, wykonanymi brązowym tuszem. Nie przypominały niczego, co Dipper widział do tej pory, wyglądały jak jakiś rodzaj magicznych kręgów. Może nie powinien się dziwić. Gdyby nic dziwnego nie działo się z mężczyzną, to nie znaleźliby go pośrodku lasu.

\- Powinniśmy go obudzić? - wyrwała go z zamyślenia Mabel. Pokiwał głową.

Siostra uklękła po drugiej stronie mężczyzny i po chwili głośne klaśnięcie skóry o skórę przerwało ciszę. Dipper aż podskoczył w miejscu, zszokowany, ale głowa mężczyzny tylko potoczyła się na druga stronę, pchnięta siła wymierzonego policzka.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz delikatniejsza - skomentował Dipper z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie.

Mabel wzruszyła ramionami, absolutnie nie przejęta i potrząsnęła silnie ramionami mężczyzny. To także nic nie dało.

Dziewczyna usiadła, rozglądając się wokół i szukając inspiracji. Dipper sam nie miał pomysłu, co robić. Księżyc świecił jasno, a oni siedzieli na leśnej polanie, po dwóch stronach dziwnego, nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Fryzura Mabel rozpadała się bardziej z każdą sekundą, otaczały ich świecące w ciemności grzyby, ich twarze umazane były ich pyłem i lekko połyskiwały w ciemności, a bluza Dippera leżała na czyimś penisie.

Ich życie z pewnością nagle stało się znacznie bardziej interesujące.

Jakby myśląc o tym samym wymienili niewyraźne uśmiechy.

Jedna ze świec] wciąż płonęła na brzegu kręgu i Mabel pochyliła się, przytrzymując pukiel, który wyrwał się z jej koczka, by ją zdmuchnąć.

Wiatr zawiał i zaświszczał złowieszczo a leżący do tej pory bez ruchu Mężczyzna poderwał się i zaczął gwałtownie kaszleć, wypluwając z siebie, fala za falą, krew, ciemną i gęstą.

Gdy atak wreszcie się uspokoił rozejrzał się i gdy jego wzrok padł na Mabel, wciąż lekko pochyloną nad świeczką i obserwującą go z fascynacją, oczy mężczyzny, z heterochromią tęczówek, jednym okiem złotym a drugim przeraźliwie niebieskim, rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

\- Gwiazdka? - zapytał niskim, chropowatym głosem, brzmiącym, jakby ostatnie parę godzin spędził krzycząc.

\- Bill? - zapytał Dipper, zszokowany, sprawiając, że mężczyzna przerwał kontakt wzrokowy z Mabel i odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Sosenka? - zapytał, ale zanim Dipper zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, jego twarz wykrzywiła się w bólu i zaczął kaszleć ponownie, wykrztuszając z siebie teraz znacznie jaśniejszą krew. Świeższą.

Gdy kolejna fala kaszlu uspokoiła się Mabel zbliżyła się do mężczyzny, z paczką chusteczek, która wzięła bóg wie skąd, z napisem ‘Uśmiechnij się’ na opakowaniu. wyciągnęła jedną i starła krew, cieknącą po brodzie Billa.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią zszokowani.

\- Co tu robisz, do jasnej cholery? - Dipperowi tak wiele pytań krążyło po głowie, ale w końcu zdecydował się zadać to najbardziej oczywiste.

Demon uśmiechnął się krzywo, patrząc na niego tymi dziwacznymi oczami i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Też chciałbym wiedzieć, dzieciaku - odparł. Krew kapiąca mu z brody sprawiała, że ta sytuacja była bardziej rzeczywista. I bardziej przerażająca.

Demon wyciągnął dłoń do Mabel, a ta bez zastanowienia wręczyła mu kolejną chusteczkę. Bill wytarł brodę i spojrzał na zakrwawiony papier w swojej dłoni.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, skąd się tu wziąłem, ani jakim cudem wylądowałem w tym bezużytecznym worku mięsa. - Spojrzał na krew na sobie i bluzie Dippera. - Który w dodatku przecieka. To wybrakowany egzemplarz, prawda? - zapytał kwaśno.

Nikt z rodzeństwa nie zamierzał udzielić mu odpowiedzi.

\- Pamiętasz cokolwiek? - zapytał Dipper bez szczególnej nadziei.

\- Już ci powiedziałem, nic nie pamiętam. Nie ufasz mi, Sosenko? - zapytał Bill z krzywym uśmieszkiem. Chłopak spojrzał tylko na niego oburzony, nie zamierzając odpowiadać.

Dipper westchnął, rozglądając się po polanie. Wskazówki musiały gdzieś tu być, wystarczyło je odnaleźć i zinterpretować. Nie wiedział tylko od czego zacząć.

Spojrzał na Mabel, na której twarzy nagle malowała się determinacja i pewność siebie.

\- Bill. - Gdy demon skupił na niej swoja uwagę, kontynuowała. - Masz jakiś pomysł, kto mógł to zrobić i co się tu wydarzyło?

\- Hm - odparł Bill, teraz z uwagą rozglądając się po polanie. Dipper zrobił to samo.

To, że odbył się tu jakiś rytuał nie podlegało wątpliwości. Krąg grzybów i zapalonych świec, magiczne księgi rozłożone dookoła i ostry zapach palonych ziół wciąż wiszący w powietrzu.

Demon wstał, nieskoordynowany ruchami podnosząc się najpierw na klęczki a potem ostrożnie stając na trzęsących się nogach. Bluza Dippera, dotąd dbająca o jakaś przyzwoitość sceny osunęła się na ziemię.

Zanim jednak Dipper miał czas poczuć się zakłopotany, Bill zbladł, krew na jasnej skórze jeszcze bardziej obsceniczna, i zachwiał się gwałtownie.

Nie myśląc wiele, chłopak poderwał się z ziemi, łapiąc niestabilnego demona pod ramię.

Natychmiast zganił się w duchu za ten bezsensowny gest, komu jak komu, się Billowi nie należała się od niego żadna pomoc… Ale demon był gorący, rozgrzany gorączka, a może magia i z ulga oparł się o niego.

Dipper powinien życzyć mu jak najgorzej, ale z zasady nie chciał ludzkiej śmierci i najwidoczniej jego mózg, widząc demona w ludzkiej postaci, nie zamierzał zmieniać zdania.

Bill niecierpliwie pociągnął za jego ramię, wytrącając Dippera z myśli.

Mabel wciąż siedziała na ziemi, przyglądając się z nieodgadnioną miną jak Bill oprowadza jej brata wokół, oglądając porzucone książki, narysowane w trawie symbole, zgaszone świece i grzybowy krąg. W końcu demon zatrzymał się, bogom dzięki, bo z kroku na krok był coraz bardziej niestabilny. Zdradliwe ramie Dippera zacisnęło się w pasie Billa, upewniając się, że nie przewróci się nagle. Gdy przerwali na chwilę śledztwo, do Dippera powrócił realizm sytuacji, w której praktycznie przytulał nagiego demona.

\- I co? - zapytała Mabel, niecierpliwie.

\- Wydaje mi się, ze jestem produktem ubocznym - odparł Bill z wściekłością.

Głos ten zupełnie nie pasował do delikatnego, niskiego ciała. Głos ten pasował to demona snów, który chciał zniszczyć ich życia i cały świat, przy okazji.

Ale ważniejsze było coś innego.

\- Gompers? - Dipper oznajmił, a oczy Mabel rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu.

\- Kto znowu? - zapytał Bill, zirytowany.

\- Koza wujka Stanka - wyjaśniła Mabel, nawet nie patrząc na demona. Dipper nie był pewien, czy powinien być zły. Czy powinni wszystko zdradzać Billowi? Może i w tym ciele wyglądał, jakby mógł umrzeć w każdym momencie, ale nie mogli zapominać, kim był naprawdę...

Gorącym ciałem, wciąż do niego przeciśniętym, wstrząsnęła fala dreszczy.

\- Znowu on - stwierdził Bill z brzydką, gorącą wściekłością w głosie, po czym zatrzasnął się jeszcze raz i zwiotczał w uścisku Dippera, tylko chłopak uchronił go przed upadkiem na ziemię.

\- Świetnie, kurwa - oznajmiła Mabel, która nigdy nie przeklinała. - Co dalej?


End file.
